


two turtle doves

by oversized_child (Hell_on_Wheels)



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hockey, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Ice Skating, Learning How to Skate, Shitty Skating, Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_on_Wheels/pseuds/oversized_child
Summary: “It was like trying to balance on a pair of knife blades. Who had thought of this mad form of travel in the first place? And why had no one locked them up before they passed their dangerous ideas on to others?”― Tamora Pierce, Cold Fire





	two turtle doves

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanfic Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLT2gcRDGguNoIR_XAj7izQmYIftVEK8ct)

The first step, they all said, was the hardest.

The touch of a blade on ice, gliding along the smooth ice.

_They were all liars._

Every step in skating is hard. You can't fundamentally do the same thing as walking, because then you can't skate properly. And it's depressing to be one of those grown people who still can't functionally skate without a helping hand or one of those dumb plastic push things (precisely what Claire was).

And what pissed her off even more is that her stupid, asshole boyfriend, played hockey.

Meaning because he was a smug fuck on ice, skating circles around Claire.

"You big meanie!" Claire exclaimed. "Why do people even do this for fun? You're like - on two knives. On thin ice. What if it just falls through?"

"Your blades?" Michael smirked. "Don't worry, it won't, my young grasshopper."

Claire whined. "Come on, just let me live?"

Michael smiled, and turned backwards to the Claire's direction of momentum. "Hey, hold my hands, babe." Michael held out his hands and began to skate backwards, and, suavely, winked.

Claire blushed lightly and allowed herself to hold his hands. "Don't you dare make fun of me."

Michael sniggered lightly at that. "I promise I won't, sweetheart." Michael winked cringily again at that.

Claire groaned. "I swear to god, Michael. If you record this, I'm gonna break up with you."

"You wouldn't dare," Michael stated bravely before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Besides, I'm not that mean."

"You know, if you weren't holding me safe, I would've pushed you away by now." Claire pouted, pug frowning.

"I know," Michael replied, laughing. "That's what I'm counting on." He pushed back on his skates, forming c's, going slowly for Claire to get used to her bearings.

Her face still formed a pug frown. Michael saw her face and smirked and poked her face. "You're gonna get premature wrinkles like this, babe."

Claire looked up, surprised. And then her face went back to the pug frown. "Oh, fuck off."

Michael grinned at that. "You sure about that? I thought you were depending on me for balance."

Claire let one of her hands go and smacked Michael's arm. However, that caused her to stumble forwards. Michael, having watched Claire for stumbles, caught her in his arms. She looked cute all flustered, pink cheeks and widened eyes. "You're so unintentionally cute, you know that, right?" Michael stared with all seriousness into Claire's eyes.

She got even more flustered at that. "Jeez, what's gotten into you," she muttered quietly.

Michael softly chuckled. "Pretty girls rob me of my freedom to express myself with a filter."

Claire punched Michael gently, her face becoming a deeper shade of pink, going on a soft magenta. "You stupid butthead. Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate, something that won't cause me to fall on my butt."

"Because my flirting off ice won't?"

Claire shoved Michael away just as they got to the edge. "Stop, dammit. You're actually gonna make me fall over or in love with you." Claire smiled innocently at Michael.  _Two can play at the game, asshole._

Michael laugh. "I concede, your flirting game is too strong. How much cocoa powder do you want?" Claire plopped over onto a couch.

"Two teaspoons."

"You take your hot chocolate pretty strong."

"I know, it's a sweet drink for a sweet lady." Claire winked and smiled at Michael.

Michael snickered. "As opposed to your habits in bed."

Claire whined. "Me out of bed and me in bed are two completely different people."

"Some would argue it's one and the same."

"Your arguments are stupid."

"You're dumb."

Claire threw her pillow softly at Michael. He laughed and came over with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Here."

Claire pouted and took the mug. She wrapped her fingers around it, the steam fogging up her glasses. She whined lightly and pushed the cup away, while Michael laughed.

"It's hot, babe."

"No shit."

She took gentle licks of the hot chocolate. "You know, I like whipped cream with my hot chocolate. Or marshmallows"

"Too bad I can't pull it out of thin air." Michael snickered at Claire's devastated face.

"Boring." Claire turned and hmphed.

Michael laughed airily and kissed Claire on the forehead.

"But I'm your boring idiot."


End file.
